


Skam DC Season 5 Episode 2: You're Always Looking After Everyone

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 5 [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Theo Rivera knows who he is - he’s a boyfriend, a best friend, a dancer, a son, and above all, a protector, always the one looking out for everyone else. Those are the things that should stay the same, even when everything else seems to change. Even when his best friends seem to be splitting apart, even when the vague thing he’s come to call a family is starting to splinter, even when he’s beginning to feel like everything is slipping out of his control.But at least he has Callum, the boyfriend that he never thought he needed. Callum will always be there for him, even when no one else will - at least, that’s what he’s been telling Theo. He’ll always love him. That’s what Theo clings to, even when their relationship grows more and more fractured, even when Callum becomes more and more controlling, even when Theo starts to forget who he is.Theo is always there for everyone. But when the unthinkable happens, who’s going to be there for him?
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Theo Rivera/Callum Wilder
Series: Skam DC: Season 5 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189070
Kudos: 5





	Skam DC Season 5 Episode 2: You're Always Looking After Everyone

SATURDAY, MARCH 13TH, 2:26PM

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, BATHROOM

JUDE is sitting on the closed toilet lid, ELI leaning against his legs as JUDE works bleach through his hair. THEO is sitting in the bathtub with his legs dangling over the side.

ELI fidgets, and JUDE reaches out to grab his shoulder.

JUDE  
Dude, I'm getting bleach all over your scalp.

ELI  
That's fine. Maybe it'll make my headache go away.

THEO  
What happened to "I don't get hangovers"?

ELI kicks him lightly. THEO sinks deeper into the bathtub. JUDE laughs a little, and ELI turns around as if to glare at him.

ELI  
What are you laughing about? You were pretty fucking hammered last night.

THEO takes out his phone, opening up his conversation with CALLUM. There have been no new messages since Friday morning. THEO frowns, refreshing it like he expects something will change.

JUDE  
Do you even remember anything from last night?

THEO begins to type out a message: "hey about last night". He erases it.

ELI  
I remember you spending the entire ride home talking about - did you seriously just pull my hair?

JUDE  
It was an accident.

It clearly wasn't an accident. THEO starts typing again: "how are you". He erases it again.

ELI  
Do you think I'll look cool?

JUDE  
You're going to look like one of those TikTok boys. Or a token gay character in a Netflix teen drama.

ELI  
Is that good?

JUDE  
We'll see.

ELI  
Maybe one of you guys could do it with me.

JUDE  
What? No.

THEO begins typing a third time: "i'm really sorry about freaking out last night. can we talk?". This time, he sends it.

ELI  
Come on, haven't you ever wanted to try something new? We bought all these dyes, too, it's not just white.

JUDE  
Thanks, but no thanks. I like my hair.

ELI  
Ginger bitch.

JUDE  
You know it.

THEO is still staring at his phone. ELI reaches out and taps him with his foot.

ELI  
Theo?

THEO looks up.

THEO  
Yeah?

ELI  
Dude, where have you been?

THEO  
The bathtub.

ELI  
I was asking if anyone wanted to dye their hair with me.

THEO shrugs.

THEO  
I don't think that I could pull it off.

He pulls himself out of the bathtub and stands up.

THEO  
I'm going to go get a drink, does anyone want anything?

JUDE  
I'm good.

ELI  
Same. I can't move right now anyway.

THEO nods and exits the room.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, KITCHEN

THEO enters the kitchen to see KAI sitting at the table.

KAI  
Hey.

THEO  
Hey. Where's Jasper?

KAI  
He had to go to therapy. I'm just about to go meet him, actually.

THEO  
You're just hanging out at his house without him?

KAI  
I mean, you guys are here. You're my friends too. I mean, we live together, but still.

THEO  
We're still friends.

KAI  
Government assigned friends.

THEO goes over to the cabinet and takes out a glass, then begins filling it with water.

KAI  
What was up with Jude last night?

THEO takes a sip of the water.

THEO  
He was just being stupid.

KAI  
It was nice of you to look after him, though.

THEO  
Yeah, it's what I always do.

KAI  
It really is, isn't it? You're kind of the mom friend.

THEO  
I am?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Like...you're the good one. You never drink or smoke. You're always looking after everyone.

THEO  
Yeah, I guess.

KAI  
Doesn't that get kind of exhausting, though?

THEO shrugs. He sets the glass down on the counter, staring at it for a moment.

THEO  
That's just who I am, I guess.

INT. MARKOWITZ APARTMENT, BATHROOM

THEO enters the bathroom again. JUDE is now standing, with ELI sitting on the toilet. His hair is covered with a shower cap.

THEO  
How's it going?

ELI  
It's good, I think.

THEO walks over to the sink. An array of hair dyes are sitting on the counter - bright blues, pinks, purples. THEO picks up a box of pink dye.

THEO  
There's still some bleach left, right?

ELI  
Yeah, why?

THEO holds up the box of dye.

THEO  
I'm thinking about making some changes.


End file.
